If It Was Up To Him
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Lee always stops in to see the Kazekage when passing through Suna. He finds Gaara's lack of subtlety adorable. And can't stop smiling when they finally make it back to the Kazekage's Mansion. LeexGaara, GaaraxLee


**Author's Note: Hai, there~! :3 I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy this.**

* * *

It was always Gaara, never Lee, that initiated the sex. The glorious, teeth grinding, amazing sex. Lee never did quite understand how, or why it was that way, just that it was. Not that Lee was complaining.

After any mission that was remotely close to Suna, Lee would drop into the Kazekage Building unannounced, and when those aqua-marine eyes grazed Lee's own plain brown, Lee would let out a giant smile, earning one of those adorable lip twitches from Gaara.

Gaara, either not understanding subtlety, or not caring for it, would invite Lee over, never looking up from his paper work. Lee would blush but smile and ask, "Stressful day, Gaara-Sama?"

And Gaara would shove his papers to the side, mindlessly agree, stand and walk over to the door. Pausing, he would look at Lee one last time and then turn off the light, muttering something about the history of Kazekage stress.

Now, as Gaara laid Lee down on the bed and removed his pants, Lee couldn't stop smiling. Gaara, removing his own pants and boxers, said, "Fix it." Lee rolled his eyes and reached down, taking his half-hard erection into his palm and fisting it with his callused hands.

Gaara, now completely naked, let a soft growl emit from the back of his throat, clearly agitated with Lee's lack of excitement. "I am very sorry, Gaara-Sama. It is just... I am tired." Lee gave Gaara a sympathetic look, something Gaara was not going to take for an excuse.

He crawled onto the bed with a, "Hn," and took Lee's member in his hands. "Don't expect this every time."

"Absolutely not, Gaara-Sama." Lee licked his dry lips in hungry anticipation.

Gaara fixed Lee in a dead-pan stare and took Lee's erection in his mouth. Lee, understanding Gaara's temper and short fuse held his aching hips down as to not thrust into Gaara's mouth. Gaara, finally satisfied pulled away, looking down at his handiwork with a lip twitch. Lee, meanwhile, struggled to remove his shirt while Gaara leaned across him, reaching for the lube in his bedside table. "Ne, Gaara-Sama..."

Gaara pushed the lube into Lee's palm and squirmed up his body, taking Lee's shirt with him. For a constantly apathetic person, Gaara's eyes seemed to be full of unbridled emotion. He kept his eyes locked onto Lee's, pushing him, _daring him_, to just for the love of God touch him.

Lee pushed a lubed finger past the first ring of muscle, Gaara's face not moving an inch.

A second finger, nothing.

A third and Gaara's left eye closed.

Lee, sated for the time being, moved the fingers in and out, relishing in the small change of face only he could cause on Gaara's countenance. Gaara slipped his fingers into the open canister of lube and slicked them up and down Lee's length. When he deemed it lubed enough, he roughly moved Lee's hand away from him, and pushed his entrance teasingly against Lee's member before impaling himself completely. "Ah, Ga- Gaara-Sama- aAhh..."

Gaara leaned down, resting his cheek on Lee's naked chest. "I am not a Kazekage right now."

"Then what shall I call you?" Lee's fingers twitched, itching to take hold of Gaara's creamy hips and slam them all the way down on his own. He clenched the bed sheets in weary fists instead.

"San. In these moments, You are to call me San."

Lee, marveling at Gaara's stamina, compared to his own weakened state, let his hands relinquish their grip. However, as Gaara started grinding, those hands found their way to his hips, helping him, kneading their way into his flesh.

Lee gasped as Gaara turned the tables effortlessly, pushing Lee on top of him. This was where Lee shone, when he was on top, slipping into Gaara's tight heat over and over again. Eventually, Gaara's release splattered across them both, the tightness that came with said release making Lee climax as well.

They lay side by side for a few moments, Lee relishing in that after glow of sex. Gaara, waiting for the routine to start. Lee would stand and get dressed while Gaara laid on the bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling, his mind already on paperwork. Then hours later, or even the next day, Gaara's heart would hurt, telling Gaara that he missed Lee, even if his brain didn't allow him to believe it.

Lee stood and slipped a wrinkled shirt over his head, messy boxers over a flaccid penis, and ripped pants on his legs. Lee started out the door, reaching for the light switch. He gave Gaara one last glimpse before flicking the lights off.

"Lee."

"Yes, Gaara-Sama? Anything I can do for you?"

"Temari and Kankuro wouldn't mind if you stayed the night here."

Lee smiled, exhaling through his nose softly. "Thank you for the offer, Gaara-Sama. But I must be back to Konohagakure before twelve tonight. I really did not even have time to come see you."

Gaara nodded in understanding, letting a soft, "Hn," to be the only acknowledgment Lee would hear.

Lee stood a moment, knowing full well that he would miss the Kazekage while he was gone. He chewed gently at a lip while he thought about the pain he was confronted with when he knew he wasn't able to get lost in the aqua-marine eyes that made every cut and mission worth it. "Gaara?"

"Yes."

"I- I will miss you."

Silence, then, "Hn."

If it was up to him, Lee would have pledged his allegiance to Sunagakure a long time ago, just to know he _was_ protecting the Kazekage.

His most precious person.


End file.
